


I could break you(Ruthless!Connor)

by queerest_avenger



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 18+, Asphyxiation, Dominant Connor, F/M, Female Reader, Fingering, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Ruthless Connor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: You and Connor are assigned a red ice case and you do something reckless. He decides to punish you for it.





	I could break you(Ruthless!Connor)

“I could break you, if I wanted”, he growled in your ear as he had you pinned against your bedroom wall. His chest pressed against your back. Connor had pulled your panties down in haste, pushing your legs apart with his foot. You waited with bated breath as he made his next move. You had been reckless and you were being punished for it. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t care about you– your safety. There’s no way in hell he’d admit it. You were his partner. His mission. That’s what he chalked it up to. He was a machine. You shouldn’t make him feel these things. Yet, here he was. In your apartment again, pinning you to your bedroom wall; fingering you. He snaked his other arm around your waist, finding your clit. Your moans had brought him back to reality. “I’d love to see you try, Con.” You gasped as he slid his middle finger inside you. You knew he could do some damage, but he wouldn’t act on it. He blinked, focusing on your moaning. ‘Con’. The nickname you’d given him when you started working together. The one you’d drawl, the one you’d moan, the one that rolled so easily off your tongue when he had you like this. It wasn’t the first time the two of you were intimate with one another. Having sex with one another was an arrangement you had. Connor knew your feelings for him, knew you wanted him. He couldn’t reciprocate them. You were fine with this, even though you wanted something more. Your face had scrunched up in pleasure as he added a third finger into your wet pussy. You reached around to grab ahold of his wrist as he moved his fingers in and out of you. “Con—fuck. Please.” You begged. He began to finger you faster as he removed his hand from your clit to wrap it around your throat. He pressed hard as you moved your hips downward as you met his fingers. “Ohh, Connor. I’m gonna cum.” As soon as the words left your mouth his movements stopped. You whined as he removed his fingers. You opened your eyes to watch him over your shoulder. He moved his fingers to his mouth and jutted out his tongue as he tasted you. You moaned at this. Connor sucked on them as he watched you watch him. He knew it aroused you, made you wetter. He removed them from his mouth. He moved to take off your underwear completely and guided you to the edge of the bed. You reached up to pull him closer by his tie but, he swatted your hands away. You huffed in annoyance as he undressed slowly. He stood in only his black briefs. Your eyes trailed from his face to his body. “Is there something you like, darling?” He asked smirking. You nodded as he made his way towards you. He pushed you back against the bed; spreading your thighs apart. Connor dipped his head between your legs kissing up your thighs. His hot breath fanned your entrance. “I asked you a question,L/N.” “Is there?” He peered up at you through his long eyelashes, the colour of his eyes dark with lust. “Yes. Everything. You’re fucking beautiful”, you breathed out. Connor pulled you closer by your thighs. He licked a stripe up your folds. You whimpered as he began sucking and biting your clit. You bucked up your hips, pulling his face closer. “Oh, my god! Con.” You moaned loudly as you threw your head back. You gripped the sheets tightly as you rode his face. “Yes. Yes! Connor!” “I’m close.” He found your clit again as he rubbed it in circular motions. “Con—-f—fuck. I-.” You weren’t able to finish as your orgasm came crashing down on you as you came all over his face. Connor removed his face from you, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. You were panting, trying to slow your breathing. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you pressed your forehead against his; your noses brushing against each other. His eyelashes tickled your face as his eyes fluttered shut. You stared at him. Drinking him in. His hair was all over the place. His many freckles. You loved them. You placed a kiss to his nose, his forehead, his cheek, and then to his chin. It was rare that he allowed you to be like this. With him. “I love you.” Connor’s eyes opened as you said those eight words. He stared at you for a moment. You’ve said it to him many times as he made love to you. Fucked you. All those times before they meant nothing to him. Now? He didn’t know anymore. “I—“,he began but, he cut himself off. He shook his head. It was just sex. It didn’t mean anything. Shouldn’t. But he knew it was to you. When you and him first started seeing each other in secret, you were hesitant at first. You wouldn’t just have sex with anyone. Didn’t want to make things awkward between you. He put up a façade with you. You knew somewhere in his programming that he cared for you. But he’d never admit to it. Connor captured your lips with his, breaking apart after a few minutes. He moved away from you, standing up to his full height. He began picking up his discarded clothes and started redressing. He adjusted his tie and made his way to the bathroom mirror. Making sure his hair was in place; he came back into the room and threw his issued jacket over his arms. He looked at you over his shoulder one last time. “Good night, L/N”. “Good night, Connor.” And just like that,he was gone. You heard the door to your apartment close, but it didn’t fully register. You sat there, still naked as you tried to gather your thoughts. Could you still continue this like it meant absolutely nothing? Your partner definitely could. You loved him and he would never love you. Could never love you.


End file.
